Arrival of the Gods
by Zepphyra.Snow.Storm
Summary: Everyone has been scattered on this "New Earth." Is it already occupied? By whom? We get to see the eight kids regroup a bit, along with everyone else that got thrown into this world with them! Right now they are relying on their survival instincts, and the humans are at a disadvantage with the stronger troll race! But everyone is worried about the sea dwellers and the Highbloods.


**Hello all! PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS, BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT. YOU ONLY HAVE TO READ THIS MUCH AT THE BEGINNING OF A STORY ONCE, AND THAT IS ALL, SO JUST READ, PLEASE! :D I HAVE INCORPORATED IMPORTANT INFORMATION INTO SOME OTHER RAMBLINGS AND THAT IS WHY.**

**This is the 3rd installment of my series _Brave New World_, and we've gone 2 sweeps back in time to when everyone came to New Earth! Everyone is here. Everybody. All the bodies. Okay maybe not everybody but guess who I included? The _Beforan ancestors_! Yeah!**

*****I'll probably change the filter later, to better reflect any main characters. This website just makes it really difficult for Homestuck stories to accurately do this, but I'll do the best I can. Right now, I'm being as accurate as possible as far as chapter one goes. Additionally, genre and rating may and will be subject to change as the story grows and changes in shape. I tend to write darker stories with more violence and I don't shy away from sex, so if that isn't for you, you may not want to begin reading this, even though this is currently rated T.*****

**Seriously though I recommend going to my profile, clicking on my Ao3 account and searching around for this story on there instead of reading it on here only because this website completely ruins Homestuck stories that contain chat logs, like this one. And chat logs, due to people communicating over long distances, are a very important part of this story.**

**That aside, there are so many ships and characters, and this rating WILL CHANGE due to violence and sex. Please be aware. :) I have said it twice now. **

**Current ships include flushed DirkJake, pitch GamNep, and for the next chapter (in case, once again, you'd like to leave now while you have the chance... OR YOU COULD SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS!) pale EriRox and flushed JohnDave. Just for future reference, some of the humans (not unlike Rose) are willing to attempt troll romance. However I am going to try to stay true to character, and have characters like John, Jane, Dave and Jake be overly skeptical of such a thing. Jane may never come around, but who knows? Mom and Dad aren't interested in that stuff, but Bro could care less. :D We'll just have to see what kinds of turns this story takes all of our heros and heroines through!**

**Despite my shipping shenanigans I promise this series has a plot! It really does! As it goes on, the plot will change with the needs of the characters, but that's... normal? Right? That being said, we might struggle to see a plot at first. This is because nobody really gets what's going on yet and they're trying to get their shit together, get their bearings and such.**

**Anyway, enjoy, if you're up to reading on this site :P**

_**Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dirk: Wake up.<strong>

"Ugh…"

You open your eyes, but everything around you is black. You open your eyes wider, moving to sit up, instinctively panicking a bit because your eyes are open and you can't see so _what the hell_. Your head is heavy, and it's swimming like you're especially inebriated right now or some shit. You stop yourself, though. You try to calm down, and close your eyes again. Before you attempt to ascertain just what the hell is going on here (you have _no_ idea) you wiggle your toes. Your toes are restrained, confined within warm sweaty socks, within the structure of shoes.

Noted.

You wiggle your fingers. You feel the give of your gloves chafing against your skin. You take a slow, deep breath, and it isn't painful. Well, not painful beyond aching like a mother fucker. Nothing seems to be broken, though, and that's what you're looking for, here. You turn your head very slowly from one side, to the other. Okay…

Your tongue darts across your parched lips, and you try opening your eyes again. Your vision is blurred, but it's better than no vision. Your head is no longer fuzzy, but your body is still weak. You lay there, allowing your eyes to adjust.

Now just what the hell is going on here?

The last thing that you remember is thinking that you'd won the game. Then it hits you. You've won the game, and therefore, the ultimate reward. Are you in your own universe, now? With everyone else? Is everyone okay?

You try sitting up again. Now you can see that you've landed in a patch of dirt and grass. But you're in a spot that is sort of concave, an you're thinking that you crash landed here like a fucking meteor. That;s the image you have in your mind, at least. There is a city, right there, with sky scrapers, so close that you'd be in it if you walked for maybe an hour.

Next to you is Jake English.

"Jake?" You croak, the sounds coming out of your mouth barely even resembling something human. You cough, and try again, crawling weakly over to the young man's side. "Jake?"

You let your head fall pathetically onto Jake's chest. You're still so incredibly weak from what ever happened, but you need to find out if his heart is beating. But it is, and his breathing is steady, if not a bit strained. You'll keep an eye on him, but he should be fine.

You root through your sylladex. You need to take stock of every single thing in here. Anything could have happened. What if something went missing? What if you are weaponless?

You know that you are not alone here.

You pull your laptop out of your sylladex. What you need right now is an internet connection. But what to use… You suppose you could just hack someone else's? You were never any real good at that, that was always Roxy's schtick. You could always try, though.

You find a near-by wireless signal with a thankfully weak password and override that fairly easily. Not much work needed to be done, so you didn't need to have Roxy's level of hacking skills. You'd be screwed a million times over if there was any kind of _real _security involved, seriously.

You hear rustling. Your head darts around to see Jake floundering around in the dirt.

"Jake, Jake," You murmur urgently, not wanting to startle him. "It's me, Dirk! You have got to stop moving like that. Just lie down and rest. I… I don't know what happened, but our bodies have to catch up with us before we really get up and do anything."

Jake stops moving, and looks blearily up at you, clearly not really seeing much of anything. He clears his throat harshly. "What…" he whispers. "I mean, where are we? What happened?"

You set your mouth into a thin line. "I don't know." You whisper harshly. "I have no idea where the others are, either… But I've set up an internet connection, and I'm going to attempt to contact either Roxy, Jane, or one of the other four kids. Alright? In maybe twenty minutes or so, when you're feeling better, you can help me."

Jake offers you a weak grin. "Oh, you can bet it will be sooner than that, partner."

You roll your eyes. "Just try not to push yourself right now."

You go to your Pesterlog and scroll through your chums. You are both surprised and unsurprised to see that Roxy is just getting online. She probably sees you, too.

- timaeusTestified began pestering tipsyGnostalgic -

TT: Hi.

TG: omg dirk i totes thought you were like

TG: i dunno what i thought actually

TG: i'm kind of feelin like shit over here

TT: And where exactly is "here"?

TG: uhh… idk mr strider

TG: i just got dumped on my ass on some mystery planet that looks…

TG: SUSPICIOUSLY

TG: like Earth

TG: and you just expect me to be able to say wherever the fuck i am

TT: Okay. Hold up.

TG: what

TT: You're connected to the internet.

TG: y

TT: Just try to see if Google is extant in this temporal plane.

TG: extant

TT: Look it up and see if it is in existence.

TT: We can't be sure if they have it or not. Maybe that we something just we as humans had...

TT: And, I guess, by extension, the Trolls.

TT: Or I mean, we were the ones that had Google by extension, since the Trolls I guess came first and brought our guardians' sime clones' universe into being, who thereby brought our universe into existence…

TG: dirk

TT: Yeah?

TG: stfu

TG: okayyy soooooooo

TT: That's a lot of o's.

TG: os aside

TG: i think i know where i am

TG: you should probs find out where you are, and we can kinda

TG: i guess

TG: figure shit out from there

TG: you heard from janey?

TG: cuz shes not gettin on and im gettin worried. i wanna go find her...

TT: No. No, damn it. You are staying right the fuck there. I have Jake here. We'll come and find you.

TG: OR

TG: you guys could explore and i could come there! :3

TT: Damn it. Okay, well, hold on. Just let me figure out where in the hell we are, first.

TT: Oh hell. We are smack the fuck in Ontario, Canada. The city I'm looking at.

TT: It's Toronto.

TG: at least youre lookin at a city

TT: What do you see?

TG: a big fat nothin

TG: well actually

TT: Actually?

TG: umm. it looks like a scary and abandoned city.

TG: shit

TG: g2g

TG: I'm gonna look around for a bit

TG: but send me the coordinates to your location and we'll be in touch later k!

TT: Be careful, Roxy.

TT: … I can't lose you.

TG: yeh I know :3

Behind you, Jake stands to his feet and stretches.

"It's, uh…" He rubs his arms as the wind blows around the two of you. "It's a little bit chilly. I think I'll put on some longer shorts… Or jeans. Yeah, jeans."

"Probably a good idea." You stand as well, pulling a sweatshirt out of your sylladex. It's not cold or anything, but you figure it's probably spring or fall, and well, it's only fitting it be a bit chilly up north.

"First order of business," Jake mutters as he changes, "is to see who inhabits this world."

"Shouldn't it be to at least see the year, day… time?" You stretch as Jake did, popping your spine back into place. Your body still feels like shit.

"Hmm." Jake comes up next to you and crosses his arms. You look at him. You are so glad you always have a pair of spare glasses. The ones you were wearing broke, and you'd feel impossibly vulnerable without them.

The both of you stare at the city.

"Why… hasn't anyone come out to investigate?" You have a bad feeling.

Jake shakes his head. "I was just wondering the same thing."

"We shouldn't be out in the open." Thank any god listening that reason was coming back to you two.

Much of the land had been blasted away by your impact, creating a crater. But there were trees—a forest nearby. You walk to it, trying not to attract too much attention.

"We need to find a place to stay. A safe place." Jake says. You nod.

You let out a sigh when you are under the cover of the trees. Jake remains tense. That's fine, you think, he can watch your back and you'll look for a proper place to stay.

But you hear something. And you don't really—rather, you can't place the sound.

"_Shit_." Jake grinds his teeth almost audibly and your sword is out in response to his agitation.

"What is it?" You murmur.

"Forest cholerbear. It sounds like it's fighting something nearby. Get down!" He whispers urgently, so you get down, and you are so close to him that your sides are pressed together and your breaths mingle but this is no time to be thinking of this sort of thing, your lives are on the line and getting distracted may come at a great price.

You take in a hot breath and lick your dry lips. The sounds are getting closer. You don't like this, you don't like this at all. You aren't scared; you just don't understand why you have to hide. What is Jake sensing that you aren't? What is going on?

Then you hear it: the sounds of metal ripping through skin. You know the sound better than you'd ever admit and you can't help but peak over the hollowed out tree you're hiding behind.

A petite troll is absolutely mauling this enormous animal. She wears claws on her knuckles, like that really old superhero from the X-Men. He was old relative to your time, at least.

She's vicious. Damn. It's slightly disturbing to watch.

So… you don't.

Soon, the sounds of the distressed "cholerbear" as Jake had called it, die down, and you hear the troll moving about. You press your finger to your lips and Jake nods, looking just as alarmed as you feel.

"I know you're there." The voice almost sounds like a young girl, but it's stern, almost threatening, and slightly commanding. "Come out. I'll kill you if you try to fight me, though."

You look at Jake, and he shakes his head vigorously. No fight, then. Right. It would be best to just gather information… You think you'll both make sure to keep your distance from this girl, though.

So the two of you stand up. You meet the fierce, olive green eyes of a girl looking about as dirty as the two of you, with messy black hair and slightly torn up clothes. She has a blue tail, too, which moves like a cat's and it strikes you as kind of weird.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"We'd like to know the same of you. But before we give you our names, or you give us yours, I'd just like to know, are you a resident of this city up here?"

Her tail flicks violently side to side and her eyes narrow. "If I am?"

"Then we would ask, is it a troll city?"

Almost imperceptibly, the girl's posture relaxes somewhat. "I have no idea."

"So you're not from there?"

She shakes her head, and both you and Jake breathe a sigh of relief. "Neither are we."

The girl cocks her head to the side. "Really? What are your names, then? You never answered." She is quickly becoming less and less threatening, and you are quickly relaxing. But you are still sure to keep your distance.

"My name is Dirk. Dirk Strider. And this is my—friend—Jake English." You stumble over friend, but you think only Jake noticed. Oh well… "And you are?"

"My name is Nepeta Leijon!" She says it with a surprisingly sweet smile. "I just killed this for my dinner. Why don't you guys come with me, back to my cave?"

"Uh… What?" Both you and Jake are somewhat astounded by the casual offer.

"We can talk more there. It's dangerous to be out here. I think. Although, I'm not really sure." She looks very sad and confused suddenly, and you feel very sorry for her. You can't really place your finger on why you feel this way.

"Of course." Jake said immediately, and you aren't at all surprised by his immediate acquiescence.

You follow her back, with her dragging the enormous bear creature all on her own. You had both offered to help the troll girl, but she'd refused it, saying that she'd had to carry bigger.

Nepeta quickly stripped off the skin and laid it outside to dry out. She said that she was going to use it as the door to her cave, but for now the mosses she'd woven together would do. You must admit, you are impressed.

"Now," Nepeta says, sitting down in front of the two of you. There is a bonfire going upon which the bear is roasting, and all of you are waiting for a wonderful dinner. "Please tell me what happened? I'll tell you what happened to me, but you have to promise that you will believe me!"

You and Jake look at each other. Jake is really fucking thick, but you're hoping he's thinking something similar to what you're thinking: that maybe she was in the game too, as one of the trolls who was playing, and she got spit out by the game as well.

"So I was playing a game called Sgrub with all of my friends –"

"Yep." You say.

"Hey…" Jake declares profoundly. He points at Nepeta. "We played something like that, too…"

You smack the back of his head. He's an idiot, you swear, but he's your idiot, you guess.

"See," You say, "What I think happened is that everyone won… Well let me back up a bit. We were in the game session with our slime clone paradox relatives and a bunch of other trolls who were dead and others who played in a different session. But all in all, I think that we won, and were set free of the game in our own universe, and landed on this planet."

Nepeta clapped her hands together with a look of understanding. "Oh!" She exclaims. "That makes so much sense! I thought I might be in some strange dream bubble, and I was worried…"

"I would keep any and all lines of connection open if I were you." You advise. "Someone may be trying to contact you."

Nepeta nods, but suddenly stands up to run outside. "Hey!" She screams. "Hey, get back here!"

You and Jake are hot on her heals. "What happened?" Jake asks, guns at the ready.

Nepeta turns to look at you too, pouting. "Oh… Nothing." She sulks back to the cave, but instead if going in, she crouches at the door. "Someone stole a bunch of meat."

"That's not nothing!" Jake exclaims. "Gosh darn it!" He frowns deeply, putting away his pistols. "That means we were found…"

Nepeta shakes her head, undaunted. "No… I know who that was. He's… a pretty bad guy, okay? But I'll handle him. My mind isn't clouded by anger anymore, so if I had to I'm pretty sure that I could fight him. I wasn't doing nothing while I was in the dream bubbles, after all."

You sit down next to her, and Jake follows suite. "What happened?" You ask.

Nepeta sighs, bringing her knees further into her chest. "Well… Okay, this is a really painful memory for me, but it happened sweeps ago, and I need to get over it." She takes a deep breath. "It was when my moirail was killed by this man, and I tried to avenge him. But I was angry, and it wasn't really me taking vengeance at all. I was just acting out of fury and rage. I feel like that may have been exactly what he wanted, and he may have even orchestrated that as the Bard of Rage. I have no idea."

"That's… awful." You know how troll romance works. Having studied the Condesce and her evil ways for much of your life, you know very well what this meant to her. Poor kid.

"Do you think he's…" You start trying to ask if he's maybe here now, in this place where you guys are, but Jake interrupts, beating you to the punch.

"I bet he came here too, along with everyone else!" He's always so confident. You wonder how he does it. Jake reaches around you to ruffle Nepeta's hair, and you shiver. You want to look at him, terrified that he may have noticed. But you don't. You just casually rest your cheek in the pal of your hand and sigh, acting as though you are suddenly really bored.

**Dirk: Be the troll girl an hour or so in the future.**

"Oh boy! Was that some good cholerbear!" The darker of the two human males exclaims in contentment. "Golly, I haven't had that kind of meat in eons!"

You giggle. "Well I'm glad you liked it! I always cook my meat like that."

Dirk nods at you approvingly. "Well, I gotta agree. You're a damn good cook."

You wish those two idiots would just kiss already.

You sigh, rolling your shoulders and leaning against the hard rock of the cave. Normally you'd be leaning against something more comfortable, but you'll make do. You grab your computer drawing pad out of your sylladex.

Oh, shoot. You don't have internet. You sight again.

"Hey, I can set you up with some internet, would you like that?" Jake asks, peering over your shoulder.

You perk up immediately. "Yes, please!" You shove your tablet at him excitedly.

It only takes a second, and you're really surprised. He's probably really good with computers and things like that! Wow. You were never really good with those kinds of things… You always envied people like Sollux because that meant they were smart.

You open Trollian, hoping to see that someone is on. There are a few people, and that makes you happy, and also hopeful! But you decide to just leave messages on a couple of people's clients.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] -

centaursTesticle [CT] is offline so he will receive your message when he logs in.

AC: :33 hi!

AC: :33 umm

AC: :33 i just wanted to let you know, i don't really know where i am, but i am okay!

AC: :33 please respawnd as soon as you can, okie dokie?

AC: :33 beclaws i'm worried about you… and i miss you.

AC: :33 but! hopefurry we can s33 each other soon!

AC: :33 right?

AC: :33 actually, i am with two of the humans that entered the session

AC: :33 umm how do i explain this

AC: :33 sorry :((

AC: :33 hmm. the kids we were trolling on the meteor made slime clones, and these are them… they entered a session too and everyone joined togefur and… well, i'm not all alone!

AC: :33 i thought that might make you feel better :33

AC: :33 also, they might know some ofur things about where we are… i will ask them later!

AC: :33 but it is getting late already, and we should sl33p soon.

AC: :33 they think that it is strange, that we sl33p in the daytime! humans are so funny, huh?

AC: :33 well, maybe i will catch you later, then. :33

AC: :33

You think for a moment, and then decide you should also troll your leader, even though you're not sure if he is your leader anymore.

Well, wait a moment.

"Hey." You say, wanting to get the boys' attention. You want to laugh. It's so cute, how they're trying so hard not to look at each other or invade each others' space. They just end up looking really awkward. It's way too obvious that they have a history and they both still have feelings for each other. You decide that you will get to the bottom if this. But, now is probably not the time for your shipping shenanigans. "Where exactly are we?"

Jake says, "Canada," immediately.

But Dirk shakes his head. "You should be more specific than that. Say Toronto, Canada. It's in Ontario."

You nod, and get back on with Equius, first.

AC: :33 we are in toronto, canada! it's a place in ontario i guess.

Now you get down to business, contacting your leader.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG] -

carcinoGenetisist [CG] is offline so he will receive your message when he logs in.

AC: :33 hi karkitty!

AC: :33 i am alive again! isn't that weird? i mean i think it's great, but also somewhat purrposturrous! :OO

AC: :33 anyway, i am with two of the humans. they are the slime cloned genetic clone people things of the other humans who we knew… sorry i don't know how to explain that well :?

AC: :33 i messaged equius, but i don't know where he is :((

AC: :33 but i wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to know, we are here, in a place called toronto in canada which is in ontario

AC: :33 also

AC: :33 gamzee is here

AC: :33 i get the sense that others are purresent around us as well, but i'm not sure who…

AC: :33 if you want, i can k33p you updated!

AC: :33 i sure hope you are okay!

AC: :33 bye!

Okay, that's out of the way, too. Now, you just need to…

Well, okay. You don't really _need _to. But you want to.

**Nepeta: Issue Ultimatum.**

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -

AC: :33 grrrrrrrr

AC: :33 *ac snarls viciously at tc* you…

TC: Me? :o)

AC: :33 you disgusting piece of shit clown.

TC: AhAhAhAhAhAhA…

TC: oH mAn, If I hAd A cAeGaR fOr EvErY tImE sOmE mOtHeR fUcKeR CaLlEd Me ThAt…

AC: :33 you stole our food!

TC: AnD?

TC: :o)

TC: wHaT aRe YoU gOnNa MoThEr FuCkInG dO aBoUt It?

TC: HuH?

AC: :33 if you efurr show yourself in furont of me

AC: :33 i will not just leave 3 little bitty scars this time

AC: :33 i will take both of your eyes

AC: :33 and i will eat them while you lie there screaming and bl33ding

TC: oH mAn, Is ThAt MoThEr FuCkInG aLl?

TC: C'mOn SiS, i ThOuGhT yOu HaD mOrE fIgHt In YoU tHaN tHaT.

AC: :33 if you taunt me like this i will come and look for you.

AC: :33 you won't make it out unscathed, i can purrmise you that much.

TC: nEvEr SaId I wOuLd, My RuDeSt Of KiTtY bItChEs.

TC: HoNk. :o)

AC: :33 i

AC: :33 i just

TC: YeAh?

AC: :33 i just hate you so much!

TC: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa HoNk :o)

TC: I hAtE tO aDmIt It, BuT i LiKe ThAt YoU AiN't MoThEr FuCkInG hIdInG bEhInD yOuR cReEpY fEtIsHiStIc MoIrAiL.

AC: :33 ha, good one :PP

AC: :33 i thought poison bloods like you loved all kinds of kinky stuff.

TC: hOnK.

TC: mAyBe. BuT mAyBe NoT.

TC: mAyBe We JuSt LiKe To KiLl ShIt BlOoDs LiKe YoU. :o)

AC: :33 nah. i call bullshit on your stupid rage clown ass.

AC: :33 i think

AC: :33 that you want a challenge

AC: :33 maybe especially beclaws this place is mew, and maybe dangerous!

AC: :33 that would make it even more exciting, and i know you know that!

TC: YoU cAlLeD aN oBvIoUs Bs.

TC: WhHhOoOaAhHh We GoTtA mOtHeR fuCkInG bAdAsS oVeR hErE! :oO

AC: :33 stfu. You are so

AC: :33 aruhauhhguuuuuuhadsghjksdgbjerb!

TC: sOrRy? I'm AfRaId I dOn'T qUiTe FoLlOw, SiS. hEh. :o)

AC: :33 i am going to tear the shit out of you.

TC: YoU'lL hAvE tO mOtHeR fUcKiNg FiNd Me… YoU aLl ThInK yOu CaN uP aNd Do ThAt, SiS?

AC: :33 i think you know i can

TC: [spade]

terminallyCapricious [TC] has disconnected from the internet.

You stare at the screen until your eyes force you to blink.

What… just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>If you subjected yourself to this website's rendition of chat logs, I'm sorry. But, hopefully this was an alright first chapter. Please leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter when we catch up with Roxy and see just where the heck she is!<strong>

**Please leave a review, that would be awesome! Like I said, I won't leave such a lengthy author note in the beginning of the rest of the chapters! That was kind of ridiculous!**


End file.
